freedomfactionfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion Foreign Legionnaire
Founded just before the events of the Immoralatus Conspiracy (also known as the Fishian Lineage Crisis), the Foreign Legion comprises of men and women desperate enough to risk their own lives to earn a Republican citizenship, as well as criminals fleeing persecution (as the Legion does not check for criminal records, allowing Legionnaires a "fresh start"). After a year-long service period, Legionnaires may retire into Republican citizenship (with a special exemption to the 3 year conscription laws, owing to their service to the Legion), return to their home nation, or continue their service with the Legion. The Legion originally consisted of these 9 Core Regiments, though now, as of 2124 AD, there are 357 Regiments: *1st Regiment Davatrian Guards - Light Scouts :: Created before the Immoralatus Conspiracy as a gesture of goodwill between Davatria and the Fifth Dominion, the Davatrian Guards served as sniper scouts *2nd Regiment Iievian Shock :: Drafted from desperate lower-class Iievians the regiment never saw active combat and was mostly used for policing duties in the aftermath of the Immoralatus Conspiracy. Was disbanded once the Iievian Home Isles were destroyed by terrorists. *3rd Regiment "Emperor's Own" Fishian Trench Troopers :: Donated by King Quinmil I just prior to the Immoralatus Conspiracy as a gesture of friendship with the Fifth Dominion, the Trench Troopers were involved in the short skirmish during the Conspiracy and the Great Northern War which followed. Their primary role was close quarters, urban fighting. *4th Regiment Estusian Clansmen ("Human Wave") :: Savage yet efficient hand-to-hand warriors, the Estusians were used in covert operations only, due to their deadly efficiency and terrible bloodlust. Their enemies were violently torn apart and mutilated with energy blades crafted by smiths from their homeland, while the traditional Estusian battle-dress allowed them to creep up to enemies unnoticed. *5th Regiment Fishian Light Foot :: A stealthy regiment of archers who operate from the treetops, jumping from branch to branch in order to stalk their prey. The Fishian Light Foot saw action during the Great Northern War, their deadly arrows, being imitations of those used by the Knights of the Silver Bow, causing heavy casualties to Iievian troops unfortunate enough to have to patrol in a forest. *6th Regiment Iievian Reconnaissance "The Devil's Imperials" :: The Iievian King-Emperor's answer to the Davatrian Guards, the Devil's Imperials were among the best Iievian troops which were donated to the Dominion. The Devil's Imperials saw no combat during the Great Northern War (for obvious reasons) and were disbanded with the great destruction of the Iievian Home Isles. *7th Regiment New Faherian Engineers "The Keymen" :: The small nation of New Faheria, nervously observing the Fifth Dominion's string of conquests, donated this regiment in order to stave off conquest. The Keymen were immediately put to use in repairing the infrastructure of Old North Fish after the Great Northern War. *8th Regiment Holy Knights of the Bloody Dragon :: The Order of the Blood Dragon was a Knightly Order founded in 1102, initially under the services of the Grand Fourth Dominion, being renowned as fierce warriors. However, in 2031, following the Fall of the Fourth Dominion, the Order was almost disbanded, but thanks to a certain Cardinal of the the Fifth Dominion, was once again on the frontlines of battle, although, this time, the battle was political. Eventually, following the split of the Holy Imperial Church from the Church in Rome, the Order became the Imperial Pope's bodyguard, numbering 20,000 strong. However, 3,000 Knights, bored of standing around looking at cathedrals, left the Order to join the Legion, seeking adventure and fame. Ironically, not long after the creation of the regiment, the Imperium was secularised as it became a Republic, and all Papal property was confiscated, ending the Papacy (though it still continues to exist as an organisation, but no longer a nation).